The technology relates to a lane deviation prevention control device for a vehicle that executes a lane deviation prevention control including preventing the vehicle from deviating from its traveling lane.
Regarding vehicles, e.g., automobiles, there has been known a technique of providing a vehicle with a steering device such as an electronic power steering (EPS) device, and performing a steering assistance control such as a lane keeping control and a lane deviation prevention control, on the basis of exterior environment around the vehicle. The EPS device is able to control a steering angle through an electronic motor, independently of a driver's steering operation. The lane keeping control includes keeping a traveling position of an own vehicle inside a lane. The lane deviation prevention control includes preventing the own vehicle from deviating from its traveling lane. The exterior environment may be recognized by, for example, a camera or radar equipment. For example, reference can be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2016-64799.